Living through it all
by kingdom.t
Summary: at the age of 22 namikaze naruto has everything he ever wanted; a wife, a daughter and being hokage. but, what happens when your father's enemy's want a certain namikaze? manga spoilers, may not follow original timeline


Living through it all 

my second fanfic

how I got the idea for this story:

I was on the bus to school listening to 'if' by nishino kana on my mp4 when the plot just 'magicly' popped into my head (as a result I spent the whole of history writing down ideas hahha... )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Please note that something where altered/will be diffract from the original time line so they fit in with this story. This story may/will contain spoilers from the manga.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto was currently 22 years old, rokudaime hokage, husband of namikaze hyuga hinata and father of a 3 year old girl with long red hair and violet eyes called namikaze kushina, after his mother.

He was currently in his office with piles and piles of paper work when kushina followed by azuma (asuma and kurani's son) ,who was kushina's friend and 2 years older then her, and hinata entered, all holding ice-creams since it was a hot day outside.

Kushina who had just finished her ice-cream ran to Naruto

"Daddy!" shouted kushina as Naruto picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hello, kushi-chan! Azuma-kun! Hinata-chan" said Naruto while he went over to hinata and gave her a kiss which made azuma look away embarrassed." what brings you 3 here today?"

"They both wanted ice-creams and since we were near we dropped by to see you" said hinata while Naruto put kushina down and her and azuma stared playing ninja, Naruto hugged hinata

"How are you? Sorry I had to leave early today" said Naruto

"I'm fine and its ok I understand" said hinata smiling while looking at naruto's blue eyes

Naruto just nodded and let go of her and stared into her eyes which the result was that they started kissing

"Daddy?" said kushina, tugging naruto's leg, hinata and Naruto broke apart and looked down at her

"Yes?" asked Naruto

"Where's your hat?" asked kushina as she was joined by azuma "we can't find it"

"Erm…I think it's in the draw on the left" said Naruto "you can play with it tomorrow not today ok? We're going home now"

* * *

With that the group left for their 3 house, that had: a good sized kitchen, a living room, a big master bedroom, a big bedroom for kushina and a medium sized bedroom for guests which was currently being used by azuma since kurani was away on a misson, an office for both Naruto and hinata, a balcony and two bathrooms, since they didn't want to move into the namikaze estate yet.

When they arrived there was kurani at the front door waiting for them, azuma ran to her

"mum! Your back!" said azuma while hugging his mum

"yes, thankyou for taking car of him while I was away hianta-chan, Naruto-sama" said kuranai now looking at Naruto and hinata

"anytime!" said hinata smiling, Naruto nodded kuranai was about to leave when azuma asked

"mum can kushina-chan come over please?"

"i don't see why not, is as long as her parents are ok with it" said kuranai facing naruto and hinata

"can i daddy, mummy? please?" asked kushina why giving them puppy eyes

"OK but, don't give kuranai-sensei a hard time" said hinata

"i won't!" said kushina but then she quickly added "i promise" after seeing the look on her parent's face

"ok then you can go" said naruto

"yay! "bye mummy, bye daddy!" said kushina and after they all said thier goodbyes and kushina, azuma and kuranai left, naruto and hinata whent into thier house and cuddled on the sofa just thinking

"naruto-kun?" said hinata in a whispear

"yes?"

"whats wrong?" asked hinata while studing naruto's face for exprections

"why?

"you seem...i don't know...worried lately...i just thought somrthing was troubling you"

naruto toke a deep breath and kissed hinata on the lips, she smiled a little

"hmm...i was looking through my dad's old files and i found somthing..." said naruto but stopping to see hinata's reaction "strange"

"strange?"

naruto just nodded and countinued

"you know that my dad defeated those ninjas from iwa?" hinata nodded "well...it said there that they swore revenge and it just seems a bit strange that they never did try to get their revenge"

"but thats goo-oh! your're worried that they'll try somthing?" said hinata, naruto just nodded

"what if they try and join forces with madara and sasuke-teme? what if they invade konoha?"

no one spoke for 5 minutes until someone knocked at the door and hinata stood up and opened it, it was kakashi and they went into the living room to join naruto.

"hello kakashi-sensei" said naruto when he noticed kakashi standing there with hinata who was smiling a little bit

"hello hokage-sama" said kakash ,while, of course, reading his perverted book, to which caused naruto to became a bit annoyed

"kakashi-sensei, how many times have I told you all not to call me that?" kakashi shrugged and just simply continued with his reading

"naruto-kun, i'm going to go get kushi-chan ok?" asked hinata looking at the clock on the wall which said that it was already 20:00

"oh,ok" said naruto surprised by how late it already was. They said their goodbyes and she left

naruto and kakashi went into the kichean

"tea?" asked naruto hoping that he'd finslly be able to see his sensei's face

"no thank you, I just had some tea before coming over" said kakashi which, unnoticed by kakashi, left naruto disappointed

"anyway, the reason I came over was that you have a meeting with the council tommrow morning" said kakashi in a serious tone

"why" simply asked naruto

"they know somethings up" kakashi paused and then countiued "they have two objectives, one is find out whats happening and the other one is finding a way to gain control of the hokage" finished kakashi

"how did they find out?" asked naruto, kakashi just smiled a little bit

"not everyone inside the council hate you"

naruto smiled, he had a fair idea of who kakashi was referring to

at that moment a blur of red hair knocked naruto off his chair

"daddy!" screamed kushina happily

when naruto finally realised what had happened hinata ,kushina and kakashi were all laughing

naruto finally got up and gave kushina a big hug

"hello kushi-chan, did you have fun at azuma-kun and kuranai-sensei's house?"

"yeah! We made a big chocolate cake"

"did you save me any?" asked naruto, kushina looked as if she was about to cry

"i'm s-sorry daddy!, it was soooooo good, we coudn't stop eating!" everyone laughed

"thats ok kushi-chan!" we'll just have to make another one sometime" said naruto

"promse?"

"i promise"

naruto and kushina just grinned at each other

"well" said kakashi getting up from his chair and placing the chair back in its original place "i should be going

"ok, thanks for the info, kakashi-sensei" said naruto accompanying kakashi to the door

"you're welcome, good luck, bye" said kakashi as he disappeared down the street

"bye" shouted naruto after him and he closed the door and went into the kichean were kushina was drawing and hinata was setting the table

"here i'll help you" said naruto as he took some cups from the cupboard

"thank you" said hinata smiling while she returned to her cooking

* * *

mean while, while the namikaze family enjoyed their family dinner together somewhere really far away someone was angry

"i want..." started to say a man to another unknown person whose face couldn't be seen due to the darkness the the room they were standing in "namikaze-" but was cut off by a women talking, sounding almost as if the request was obvious from the start

"of course" she said simply

the door opened and closed. The light from the moon illuminated the man's face to show that he was grinning evilly

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

hope you liked this fan fiction. I'll be uploading every week, on Fridays. If I don't upload i'll give a notification so you know I haven't left.

I'll be happy to answer any* questions

*don't ask me to revel what's gonna happen 'cus I won't tell you ;p


End file.
